George Stacy (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
George Stacy was the police captain of the NYPD and was Gwen Stacy's father. Biography Early Life At one point he and his wife had a daughter, whom they named Gwen. Spider-Man When the vigilante known as Spider-Man first emerged, George Stacy was informed about Spider-Man activities, but he doesnt approve of them, calling Spider-Man an anarchist, just then Spider-Man drops more criminals to the station for them to arrest, as Stacy watches Spider-Man leave with a look of disapproval. Marriage Issues Eventually his marriage with his wife became strained, that she ended up leaving him him and their daughter, George kept custody of Gwen and had to raise her alone. Meeting Peter Parker His daughter eventually started geting into an relationship with her classmate Peter Parker, who unknown to Stacy was Spider-Man, Peter alongside Mary Jane Watson went to meet him and they had dinner, George asks Peter and Mary Jane questions about them. Mary Jane tells him that she's from Queens and wants to be a journalist. Gwen then tells her dad that Peter lives in Queens with her aunt and is a photographer for the Daily Bugle, taking pictures of Spider-Man. George states that he's seen the pictures, saying they are good evidence that he cant be trusted. Peter argues that the pictures are taken out of context and his boss comes up with the fake headlines. George doubts that, stating that Spider-Man is dangerous. Peter and geroge get into an argument about Spider-Man, Peter defends Spider-Man actions, but George doesnt, also stating how he ruined an police operation, as when he captured that carjarker motnhs ago, they were going to follow him to dismantle and entire group, Gwen ahs enough of their argument and takes Peter to the roof of the building. Flint Marko After investigating futher the death of Peter Parker uncle, the police was able to discover that Flint Marko and not Dennis Carradine killed Ben Parker, George called Peter to come to his office with his Aunt, at the police station George Stacy reveals to Peter and May that Dennis Carradine was not the true killer of Ben Parker, it was a man named Flint Marko, Carradine was only an accomplice of Marko, Peter is pissed about this. He’s full with rage at the fact that the man that killed his Uncle is still at large. Black Suited Spider-Man Eventually Peter Parker would get bonded with symbiontic life form, who in turn started to make him more aggressive against the criminals, Stacy expressed concerned about Spider-Man current actions and got into an disagreement with a fellow police officer on the matter, after Peter Parker quit being Spider-Man following his actions under the symbiont influence, Stacy expressed relief on the news, but still intends to arrest him. Battle Against the Sinister Six When the Sinister Six, a group which consists of Spider-Man most dangerous foes, which he faced in the recent teams, attack New York in an attempt to bring him out of retirement in order to kill him, Stacy was on an helicopter, as fellow officers notified him about the events going on, such as an Lizard epidemic when The Lizard began turning other people into Lizard. Discovering the Truth When Spider-man came out of retirement, Stacy was notified of his presence and tried to this opportunity to finally arrest him, Spider-Man was eventually taken out by the police and got handcuffed, Stacy arrived on the scene to unmask him and see who it is, after he unmasked him, Spider-Man took down most of the police officers, as George grabbed his gun and told him to freeze, Spider-Man looks at Stacy, who is shocked to learn that he is Peter Parker, who tells him that the city is in danger and so is his daughter who is at Oscorp, and that his look a-like will not leave them alone until he faces him. George lets him go, but then Kraven the Hunter fires at Spider-Man. but George fires at Kraven, injuring him, Spider-Man thanks him, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson shows up and informs Stacy that they will take Kraven. George tells him to head to Stark Tower and he will come with them. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and George Stacy arrive to Oscorp, Gwen tries to convience her dad to help Spider-Man, he tells her that he knows that Spider-Man is Peter and will help him, he tells the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to take her home. Death Stacy then would enter Stark Tower in order to aid Spider-Man to defeat Venom, as Venom mocked Spider-Man about how he will die alone and was about to kill him, George Stacy shots at Venom, telling him that he's not alone. Venom webs his gun and tosses it aside, then Venom uses his claws to stabs Captain Stacy in the chest, mortally wounding him and tosses him aside, Peter would eventually defeat Venom, Phil Coulson and Spider-Man would go to check on Stacy, Coulson calls for medics, Stacy asks what happened to the Sinister Six, Spider-Man assures him that they have been taken care of, as Spider-Man tries to help Stacy get on his feet, George screams in agony as he tells Peter that his time has come, Peter tells him that its not, George confesses that he was wrong about him, the city needs him, he warns Peter that he will make enemies, people will get hurt, even those close to him, he wants Peter to promise to stay away from Gwen, for her own safety, Peter hesitates at first, but decides to honor his wishes, as Stacy dies in his arms. Relationships Family *Gwen Stacy - Daughter *Unnamed Ex-Wife Friends and Allies *Spider-Man/Peter Parker - Former Enemy turned Ally *Phil Coulson - Ally *J. Jonah Jameson *Mary Jane Watson Enemies *Eddie Brock/Venom - Killer *Kraven the Hunter *Curt Connors/The Lizard *Norman Osborn/Iron Patriot *Flint Marko/Sandman *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Spider-Man'' (First appearance) - Pokejedservo Trivia Gallery ''Spider-Man'' Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Humans Category:Spider-Man Humans